The Sweetest Thing
by otaku-Stasi
Summary: AU It's the middle of the night and the Emperor has a visitor. Rated 'M' for strong lemons. Will be revamped later!


_**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story and plot._

_**Rating: **This story is rated M for descriptive love-making._

****

_Author's Note(s): _

_Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu_

The Sweetest Thing

Hotohori's P.o.V.

_I can't shake these feelings that I have for her. Feelings that are beyond my own control. I know that I am the Emperor and that I should be able to control my baser instincts, but when it comes to her, my self-restraint is gone. Green eyes, auburn hair, both burned into my brain along with the entire image of her. My miko… my friend… my Miaka._

_How I envy that Tamahome. She has eyes for no other but him. How can she love him so? He does not have wealth. He is not capable of taking care of her in the manner I can! Yet, she chooses him time and time again. -Sigh- Am I merely a fool? No! That isn't it! I'm no fool, I know it. If only I could get her to love me, I know she'd be happy as well as myself. Miaka… my Miaka… I love you._

Miaka's P.o.V.

_My heart is torn in two and I can't stand it. Tamahome… Hotohori… What am I going to do? Both love me and I love them as well. Tamahome has been there since the first day I arrived. He's always by my side and willing to lay his own life on the line for my well being. He saved me that day though he didn't have to. Tamahome…_

_The Emperor! How beautiful he is! He always wants what's best for me. He loved me before he ever knew me. Suzaku knows I love him also, but… wait, there is no 'but'! He's also willing to lay his life on the line for me and he'd willingly draw a sword on any who may have an intent to harm me. Oh, Hotohori…_

It was deep in the night and a small figure treaded along the wall quietly. Silhouettes reveal Miaka slinking closer and closer to the Emperor's chambers. As she neared his door, she heard his sound sleeping and her heart began to soar. _Even in his sleep, he sounds beautiful_, Miaka thought dreamily. She opened the door and slid inside, closing the barrier behind her. With light, dancer's feet, she tiptoed gracefully until she was at his side.

His porcelain face shimmered in the darkness and his long, dark hair was askew on his pillow. With a feathery touch, she removed a few strands of hair from his face and smiled down at him. A sigh escaped his lips in his slumber, startling Miaka. She smiled as she looked at his face and seeing the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. A giggle found its way up from the sneaking girl and she clasped her hands over her mouth to conceal it. She wasn't as successful as she'd wish she had been for Hotohori's eyes blinked open and spied her there holding her hands over her mouth.

He sat up in his bed, letting his coverings fall down his bare chest. Hotohori looked to his miko with worry in his eyes. "Miaka? Is there something wrong?" he asked her as she tried to calm herself down from the shock.

"N-no, Hotohori," she began her reply. "Everything's fine. I-"

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to… see you," Miaka said nervously.

Hearing these words escape the Suzaku no Miko's lips brought him a great deal of joy. She wanted to see _him_! She'd crept to his room in the dark of the night to be in his company. Hotohori lifted the covers from his bed and patted the space beside him, beckoning Miaka to join him. She slipped quietly underneath the covers and immediately cuddled up to the Emperor, giving him and herself one of the warmest feelings they'd ever felt. Miaka's auburn tresses tickled at the young emperor's skin and her warm breath was the back-up. His arms were soon wrapped around her waist and felt her silky smooth skin.

"Hotohori," Miaka sighed.

"Yes Miaka?" he replied.

"Wo ai ni," she whispered and smiled into his chest.

He removed one of his hands from her waist and brought it to her chin. He tilted her head upward so that he could gaze into her shining emerald eyes. A sweet smile spread on his gorgeous face as he whispered to her, "Wo ai ni, Miaka."

Miaka lifted herself to his face and pressed her lips to his, sending an electrical shock to his groin and his mind. The emperor returned her kiss with much passion, gathering her in his arms. She poked and teased Hotohori's lips with her tongue, begging him to let her enter. Once his lips parted, she felt his warm tongue rolling over hers, getting tangled with one another in a playful, but sensual manner. When they kissed, they felt as if they became one mind, one body, one soul… one complete being!

Deep, throaty moans mixed and mingled in the air with soft growls of desire. Miaka ran her slender fingers through Hotohori's long silky hair as he did with her. She was even so bold as to straddle his Highness and grind against the hardening flesh beneath her. Reluctantly letting go of her lips, Hotohori let out a deep groan as he felt Miaka rocking against him. She sighed one of the sweetest, most seductive sighs that he'd ever heard. He brought his mouth to Miaka's neck and slowly began to nip at it, making his lover's sigh grow to full, sensual moans.

She knew she could not resist his soft lips against her blazing skin. Liquid heat forms between her legs and she couldn't stand not having him inside her no longer. "I want you," Miaka began to speak, "to make love to me." Hotohori looked into her pleading eyes and gave her a loveable smile. Removing herself from his lap, she allowed him the space he needed to remove the bottoms he was sleeping in.

After removing the garment, Miaka's mouth dropped at the sight of the emperor's member. She couldn't believe how thick it was and she prayed that he'd be gentle. His Highness caught Miaka's expression and extended his hand to her. Slowly her hand came in contact with his throbbing manhood until she grasped it. She moved her hand in a slow up-and-down motion, stroking his length while he moaned at her touch.

Miaka couldn't stand it any longer, she just _had_ to have him. She lowered herself to the pillow and pulled Hotohori on top. She undid her robe and exposed her naked body to him. She'd purposely wore no panties that night, knowing that Hotohori couldn't say no to her.

He eyed the beautiful young woman that lay underneath him with love, compassion, and desire deep within his amber eyes. Positioning himself between her legs, he carefully began to insert himself into her. Miaka bit at her bottom lip to absorb the minor pain of his member piercing her sex. Fortunately, the moisture helped ease the pain and also provided lubrication.

Hotohori began to pump slowly into Miaka. She moaned loudly and grabbed at his back as he moved within her. _She's… she's so tight! Surely she was a virgin before I took her. She gave herself to me… Now, I shall give myself to her, _Hotohori thought as he continued steady movements. Miaka wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and pulled him deeper into her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, licking on his lips and begging him to reciprocate.

The young emperor opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into Miaka's mouth, their tongues clashing and colliding in a lustful duel. Though their mouths were clamped together, loud and passionate moans floated into the air. "Hoto… hori… faster… please," Miaka pleaded in a seductive whisper. He nodded and quickened his pace, bringing Miaka closer and closer to her eruption point. He grunted and groaned as he felt her clamp down on his member.

Miaka felt as the heat between them was starting to take it toll on her. Her breathing became short and rapid as she felt her entire body heating up quickly and he blood began boiling. With a loud wail of her pleaser's name, Miaka came to her climax and her feminine juices began to pour out over Hotohori's still throbbing manhood. After feeling her have an orgasm underneath him, he grunted and groaned as he released himself inside of her.

After expending themselves the first time, the two rested within each others arms. The two made love through the rest of the night and well into the morning causing them both to be late for breakfast.

As they sat beside one another at the table, they exchanged loving glances that no one seemed to notice.

Miaka's P.o.V.

_Last night was wonderful, though I am a bit sore. It was worth it though. I shared myself with him and he did the same for me. Maybe I will take him up on his proposal. I know he'll treat me right and I'll always be loved. Oh, Hotohori… you're the sweetest man any woman could ever wish for._

Hotohori's P.o.V.

_She gave herself to me and I gave myself to her. To feel her, to hear her say my name is such a provocative manner, it was bliss! I do wish we can share another embrace as we did last night. Miaka… my Miaka… you're the sweetest thing a man of my status could ever want._

_**Additional Notes: **I know this one is very short, but I really couldn't think that well for this one. I may revamp it later on though so keep an eye out!!_


End file.
